


The Price of War

by Cupcake037



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake037/pseuds/Cupcake037
Summary: On what Narvin thinks is his final day, he is visited by a familiar face, who helps him to rescue the women he loves.





	The Price of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix it fic for Gallifrey: Time War 1 & 2 I am planning to have it be a series leading into my take on the B&B AU, this is one of the adventures I have thought of to get them there.

On what Narvin believes is his final day, he is visited by a familiar face, well not a familiar face exactly, as he is not the one with the scarf, or the question mark umbrella, or even the Edwardian gentleman that loses his memory frequently, no this one was gravelly, and had definitely been fighting in the war, but still, Narvin could tell it was him, The Doctor.

“Hello, Narvin.” He said, in an equally gravelly tone.

“What do you want?” Narvin asked snidely, not wanting to deal with the Doctor on today of all days.

“I’ve come to help you, and to tell you that Leela is safe and well.” This caught Narvin by surprise, and made him light up, his girlfriend was still alive, after what the master did on that horrible day long ago. “I left her on Earth, just outside Coal Hill, she and Ace are waiting.”

“Ace is still alive too? But Brax-“

“Wiped her memories, left her on earth, and told you she died.” There was a long pause before the Doctor tossed Narvin a sonic screwdriver, not his, but Romana’s. As well as a staser, that was surprising. “Romana is on the floor below you, find her, find your TARDIS, and then go find Leela and Ace, start a new life for yourselves, far away from Gallifrey, I’m about to do the unthinkable, to end the war, the only way I can, and you need to be far away from here when I do.”

Narvin didn’t even question the Doctor, too eager to save the women he loves.

—————————————————————————

Romana hadn’t expected anyone, Rassilon had made sure to lock her in a high end cell with no food, no entertainment, it was worse than etra prime, but she heard staser fire in the corridor and to her surprise, her door opened, and in stepped Narvin.

“Narvin! You escaped! How? Surely not Braxiatel again, I thought he was long gone!”

“It was the Doctor.”

“The Doctor! How?”

“No time! He said to get away from Gallifrey as soon as possible!”

—————————————————————————

Narvin had managed to procure a type 70A, antique, but if the Doctor could manage a type 40, they could manage this. They cleared the transduction barriers and watched from a safe distance away as the daleks increased their firepower, and the planet vanished in what seemed like a burst of fire.

“All those people!” Romana cried, sobbing onto Narvin’s robes.

“I know, but at least we made it out, and look, there!” He pointed on the monitor to a battered blue police box.

“The Doctor’s TARDIS!”

“He made it out.” They paused for a while staring at the blackness. “Let’s go find Leela and Ace.”

—————————————————————————

Leela and Ace stood outside Coal Hill Academy, and watched as a ‘car’ materialized in the space a blue police box had occupied a few minutes before. The door opened and Romana poked her head out. “Get inside, both of you! We have a lot to catch up on!”  
They climbed inside where Narvin was waiting, Leela ran up to him. “It is so good to see you, Narvin!”

“Leela! At least I haven’t lost everything.”

“What do you mean, everything?” Ace asked.

“Gallifrey is... gone.” Romana replied, holding back tears.

“I felt it in my heart that something was wrong but I did not think it could be a thing like this!” Leela exclaimed.

“We’ll get through this, together!” Romana declared, “and I know exactly where to start!”

“Where are we going, Romana?” Asked Leela.

“The Braxiatel Collection.”


End file.
